


Neon Cathedral

by Amerana



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerana/pseuds/Amerana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's slow descent back into alcoholism as told by his teenage daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neon Cathedral

When Dresden was 13, she made a trip to the Emergency Room. This wasn’t her first time going to the ER, it wasn’t even her first time going to the ER that year. In fact, it was her 2nd trip to the hospital in the past 2 months. This particular time, she had gone in for what her mother suspected to be a broken rib. Whatever it was, it was causing Dresden a lot of pain, and causing a lot of suspicion among the doctors and nurses. Of course, their suspicion was warranted. Dresden had sustained the injuries when her drunken step-father had tripped and kicked her for running in the apartment, but Dresden wasn’t going to tell them that. No, she’d slipped an fell, that was her story. Over the years of excuses, Dresden had come to realize that it was best not to be specific with her lies. Vagueness didn’t warrant questions.  


Unbeknownst to Dresden, as they waited to see a doctor, her mother made a decision. It was time for Victoria to protect her daughter, and that meant contacting Dresden’s father. The man didn’t know he had a daughter, and Victoria has planned on keeping it that way but it was time for her to do something right for once in her life. Victoria knew she’d never been the best mother, but maybe getting her daughter out of this abusive household would make up for some of it. Excusing herself, Victoria went to find the courtesy phone and dialed the number that she’d written down before they came to the hospital. Eventually, after a long drawn conversation with the man’s secretary, a DNA test was ordered.  


Of course nothing happened immediately, weeks passed before Dresden even got to meet the man that she would come to know as her father. As those weeks passed, Dresden felt like a dream was coming true. Dresden had always imagined leaving the household that she had grown up in. Sometimes her fantasies centered around her raising the courage to call the police, but those fantasies were rare. She loved her mother, and she knew that her mother couldn’t survive without Dresden’s step-father. Most of the time, her fantasies involved a savior coming to rescue her, a proverbial knight in shining armor saving her from the abuse of her home life. It still didn’t feel real that her fantasy was actually coming true.


End file.
